Julia Budd vs. Gabby Holloway
The first round began. Budd landed a leg kick. They clinched. Holloway landed on top off a trip from Budd briefly, back to the clinch. Budd got another trip to mount, got the back with both hooks. 4:00. Flattens her out. Lost a hook inexplicably on purpose. Trying to get it back. "Don't force that right there!" Holloway stood to the standing back. Budd kneed the leg. "Deep breaths now!" Budd got her single to half-guard. Got the back. Kneed the body. Holloway's back up to the standing back. Budd kneed the body. Again. 3:00, kneed the leg. Another knee. Holloway clinched. Budd got a single-leg slam and had the back as Holloway stood, Budd dragged her down with both hooks. Budd working for a choke. Holloway turned to guard. "Elbow!" 2:00. "Left elbow!" Lefts to body from Holloway. Budd landed a right elbow. Left elbow from Holloway. Budd thinking armbar. Lost it. They stood and broke. They clinched. Budd kneed the body, worked for a single. 1:00. Budd got it. Got the back, kneed the body twice. 35. Holloway standing. Standing back. Budd broke with a missed high kick. Budd landed a body kick. 10. Budd landed a big right hurting her, turtled her up. Thinking front choke, R1 ends, 10-9 Budd, good round. R2 began. Budd kneed the body, they clinched, kneed the body. "Elbow!" Budd threw her down to half-guard. Left elbow. Got the back. Two hard left elbows. 4:00. Budd kneed the body. Two more. She kneed the head as Holloway stood to the clinch. Standing back. "Knee the legs now! Elbow!" Clinch. Budd kneed the leg. Worked a single, got it to half-guard. A left under, got the back, two lefts, two left elbows, two lefts. 3:00. "Knees! Hard knees!" Kneed the body. "Suck her back down!" Holloway standing. Budd kneed the body and leg. And leg. Another. Another. Two more. Another. "Again!" Two more. Working a standing, hookless choke. Dragged her down with it, kneed the body twice, 2:00. Two more knees. "Breathe!" A left. Turtled her up. "Knee her legs! Hard!" Two hard ones to the leg. "Knee the legs!" Another. Another. Another. "Harder!" Two more hard ones. "Knee harder!" Another. Another. Another. 1:00. Boos. Another knee. 35. Gabby's in survival mode. Left under and another, a knee to the body and another, another to the leg as Holloway stood to the clinch, R2 ends, 10-8 Budd IMO. R3 began. Budd's corner wants a knockout, no more wrestling. Holloway got a surprise throw to side control, wow. Budd trying an inverted reverse triangle or whatever. What the fuck? Scramble. "Up up up up!" They clinched. Budd dragging her down with the MT clinch, Holloway went down voluntarily to escape knees. 4:00. Budd sprawling a single. Got the back. "Start striking, get off to the side!" Left elbow. Another to the body. "Knee!" A right under. Holloway pulled half-guard trying a kimura, lost it. Left elbow to the shoulder from Budd, turtled up. Shoved her down to half-guard. Got the back. "Arm out!" Kneed the body. Kneed the leg. "Again!" Boos. Knee to body. 2:00. Two lefts to body. Holloway stood and broke. Budd landed a right. They clinched. This fight made me even more sleepy. Budd got a trip. Half-guard, got the back. 1:00. Budd kneed the arm. "Knees!" Short knee to the leg. 35. Decent ass on Budd. Boos. 30. Kneed the buttocks three times. 10. Holloway trying to stand, ate a few lefts. "Push off!" R3 ends, 10-8 Budd. 30-25 Budd IMO. 30-26, 30-25, 30-24 UD for Budd. Jesus. They hugged.